Store (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with the store in Plants vs. Zombies, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. :Also not to be confused with the Store from Plants vs. Zombies 2, nor its Chinese version counterpart. Like in the previous games, Plants vs. Zombies Heroes has a store where items can be paid with real life money or s. The purchasable items are mainly packs and gems, with sometimes limited time offers that offer specific cards. These promotions are advertised via ads. Packs section :Main article: The first section of the store, where the limited time offers and packs can be purchased. Those can cost either gems or real money. The only permanent offers are the premium and basic packs, both of which disappear when the player has collected four copies of each teammate (except superpowers, where only one is permitted). Since the 1.2.11 update there is now daily offers, being renewed every day with new packs that the player may have missed previously. After the game was released worldwide, there are now 3 different sections in the store which are "For You" (Exclusive packs that can change), "Packs" that are always available on store, and "Gems" where players can get in-app purchases for more gems quickly. Gems section This section is used to buy gems, the main currency of this game, only earned for free via the Daily Challenges. This section has six offers in which the most expensive offers the best gem/per money spent ratio. Gems are only used to buy Packs from the Packs section. After PvZ Heroes was worldwide released, the amount of gems has changed in each price, making it slightly cheaper. Gallery Garbage Pack contents.png|An opened pack after the 1.8.23 update. Old Premium Pack Ad.jpg|The advertisement used for promoting the Premium Pack Starter Pack Offer Ad.jpg|The advertisement used for promoting the Starter Pack Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|The advertisement used for promoting the Legendary Pack (note the Mirror-Nut) Early to the Party Ad.jpg|The advertisement used for promoting the Early to the Party Pack Citron Ally Pack Ad.jpg|The advertisement used for promoting the Citron Ally Pack Wall-Knight Ally Pack Ad.jpg|The advertisement used for promoting the Wall-Knight Ally Pack Basic Set Completed Ad.jpg|The advertisement that triggers after the player collects all basic cards Basicpack.png|The Basic Pack ready for opening Premium Pack Package.png|The Premium Pack ready for opening pvzherosespack.jpg|An opened Premium Pack which had contained Holo-Flora, Mountain Climber and Firefighter Starter Pack Package.png|The Starter Pack ready for opening Starter Pack Opened.png|An opened Starter Pack which had contained Grass Knuckles, and Cakesplosion Early to the Party Package.png|The Early to the Party Pack ready for opening Early to the Party Pack Opened.png|An opened Early to the Party Pack which had contained Surprise Gargantuar, Cakesplosion and Poppin' Poppies pax.png|Premium Pack Trivia *Before the 1.14.13 update, this is the only place where coins could be used. *Before the 1.2.11 update, Green Shadow's Ally Pack used to have instead of . **In similarity, 's ally pack had Carrotillery instead Winter Squash, and Professor Brainstorm's ally pack had Zombot Drone Engineer instead of Wizard Gargantuar. *Wannabe Hero appears on the Premium Pack even though Super Brainz can't use him. **In the same manner, appears on the Rustbolt Premium Pack, even though Rustbolt can't use him. **However, as of the 1.12.6 update, appears on the Super Brainz Premium Pack instead of Wannabe Hero, and Super Brainz can use Zombot Plank Walker. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Shops